Currently, selection of segments of video content for inclusion in animated video is a painstaking process that is done manually. By way of one example, to generate GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) animated video content, a user must manually select the frames of a given video content item to be included in the animated video content. This approach requires the user to specify timestamps indicating the beginning and the ending of a video clip, from which a single animated GIF is to be generated. The approach requires considerable time and effort on the part of the user. In addition, the approach makes it difficult, or impossible, for novice users to create animated video content. Since the approach requires some expertise on the part of the user, certain users, such as and without limitation novice users, are unable to create content share such content with other users, such as and without limitation on social networking sites. In addition, use of websites, such as and without limitation Tumble®, which provide access to video content items that can be used to generate animated video and/or provide an ability to present, view, share, etc. video content items and animated video content is reduced.